An Unrequited Love of Destiny
by starlight-princess971
Summary: This is a story about the travels of a young human girl and a demon male how they came to meet and how they came to befriend each other, and the great battle they will have to take on.....
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

This is a story about a human girl named Amaya and a demon male named Kenji. Amaya is a 17 year old girl from a small village, but she is very strong willed and refuses to run out on an opponent. She is a very beautiful young lady but looks rugged to most men because she likes to fight. Her best friend is a ninja named Sango.

Kenji is a demon with supernatural powers. He is handsome but feared by most demons. He travels alongside a young demon wolf in training named Shiro. Kenji has a soft side for humans having been in love with a human woman long ago. So he uses his power for good, saving villages and traveling humans from demon attacks.

When these two fighters cross paths, it'll be aggressive and tough, seeing as both refuse to loose in any battle. But fate will force them to bond together and save their world as they know it from the evil Yuutsamako. This story is filled with fantasy,action/adventure, and romance. So click on to the next chapter and start going into the world of "An Unrequited Love of Destiny".

NOTE: the name Sango of my ninja is no relation to Sango from Inuyasha, I just like this name.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Amaya

**Meet Amaya**

The village that is located near the ocean is a very peaceful village and known for the training of young warriors and ninjas. The chief of the village is named Masuyo. He has a wife named Mariko, a young 13 year old boy named Hachiro, and a 17 year old girl named Amaya. Masuyo is very pleased with his son who has now begun training to fight like a ninja, but as much as he is grateful for his first born to be a strong fighter, he is not delighted that his daughter is not fancied by any of the village men, meaning she will in no time soon marry. But Amaya does not care what her father or any other people think of her, she is comfortable with what she does and feels good about it.

But even still, after Amaya has told her parents again, and again that she has no desire to marry at the time being, they still insist on trying to convince her.

"Amaya dear, please, for the sake of us find a husband. There are plenty of suitors here. Handsome ones too," Mariko pleaded to her daughter.

Amaya paced around the room as she had been doing this entire conversation, "Mother, and father. I have told you millions of times, the men here are complete scoundrals and like to take it as a hobby picking on me! And all men are the same, why bother looking for a new guy."

"My daughter, as chief of this village I had always expected my daughter to be a grown respecatble woman. Instsead I get a daughter who fights for a living! That is not what princess' do!"

"Father I am not a Princess. And be thankful there is at least someone in your family who will be able to protect you!" and she once again stormed off as she always did when her parents talked to her about this.

Masuyo buried his face in his hands and sighed, "Why oh why did I get a daughter so stubborn?"

"There, there, she'll come around sooner or later," said Mariko as she stroked her husbands back.

"_The nerve of them! How many times must I tell them no? Urggh! It's so fustrating!" _ Amaya said to herself as she marched down to where she always went; a rock near the beach, the breeze cooled her off and the view was very pretty.

Amaya sat on the rock then layed on her back and closed her eyes.

"BOO!" yelled Amaya's best friend and ninja, Sango.

Amaya jumped in shock and fell off the rock. "Jeez Sango! You scared me!"

Sango was having trouble controlling her laughter but eventually caught her breath and was able to speak. " Sorry, Amaya, I just couldn't resist," she chuckled a bit more." Well anyways I came here to ask you something."

"Ask away," said Amaya as she re-sat on the rock, positioning herself so she can't fall again.

" Ok, well my father received news from a castle person, that he and a select few from his clan have to go get rid of some demon that keeps entering their castle. And my father asked me to come along and asked me to ask you if you could come too. So, would you?"

Amaya gave her friend a little smirk, "So? I am that good in fighting that I am needed to help exterminate a demon? Very impressive." She smiles big. "OH! I'm so happy my first real gig! Alright! My almighty powers shall be unleashed."

Sango laughed. "Now don't get too full of yourself, remember, we are going with other ninjas. Let them fight as well."  
Amaya considered it for a second then shrugged it off, "Nah." Sango gave her a face. "Ok, well alright I won't hog all the glory."  
"Thank you. Get ready, we leave for the castle first thing tomorrow morning. It's about a twelve hour ride, or more. I'm going to go back to my village right now and prepare. And be sure to tell Takahito. He's coming along too. So both of you will meet us at my village. We'll give you guys about an hour or two after daybreak."

"Taka? Alright, I'll tell him. And ok to everything you just said."

And with a nod Sango rushed off to her village. Amaya ran straight to Taka's house, his full name is Takahito, and told him what Sango just told him.

Taka gulped and nodded slowly. For a grown man of twenty, he's not so courageous. "Um,ok. I'll be there. I'll meet you out at the beach in the morning."

"Ok, and don't be late." Amaya began to talk a little slower so Taka could comprehend this into his mind, "Remember to bring weapons! You can't fight with a cooking spoon."

Taka's head fell and he sighed, "I won't forget don't worry."

"Ok," and she left his house and ran to her own and prepared.

Daybreak grew and Taka and Amaya set off for the ninja village. When they arrived they saw a group of about fifeteen ninjas preparing their horses for take off.  
"Thank goodness we're taking horses," stated Taka as he and Amaya walked over Sango who was bringing out two horses, appearantly for them.

Sango handed them the rein of their horse, "Taka, I need you to promise that you won't go all crazy and start hitting the horse, because that won't make him go."

Taka sighed, " Do you girls not trust me in anything? Or what?"

Sango and Amaya look at each other and smiled, "No."

Taka frowned and turned to his horse to fix the saddle and mumbled, "Some friends I have."

"Did you say something Takahito?" asked Sango.

Taka turned around and smiled, "No, nothing's wrong at all. I'm all good."

Sango's father rode in front of them all and turned to face them, "Are you all ready?"

Everybody said yes and lifted up a weapon.

"Then let us go!" And they all began their journey to the castle that could be seen from a distance up a hill.

Everyone seemed to be doing very well with the journey with the horses and all. Except Taka, he had a lot of trouble. Amaya had to often stop and help Taka catch up. But she eventually tied his horse next to hers and led the two horses at once while Taka struggled to stay on the horse.

Sango looked back and approached her friends who were going slowly because Amaya had gotten tired. "Come on Takahito, it's not that hard trying to stay on a horse. Now you've exhausted poor Amaya."

Amaya lifted up her hand a bit, "It's no problem, really."

"See! She said it's no problem. If it's so easy then you try staying on a fast moving horse!"

Sango looked a little worried, "That's what I've been doing this whole time. Takahito are you sure you san see well?"  
Taka frowned and said through gritted teeth, "I am not blind."

"Well blind or not we better pick up the pace, I can't see the others anymore." Sango said and lightly hit her horse so he could pick up the pace.

"Hold on tight Taka, " said Amaya and she started to pick up the pase of her horse and Taka's.

All of a sudden Sango's horse stops.

"What's wrong?" asked Amaya

"HAH! Look who's blind now!"

"Shut up. I'm not blind. It's just that there's three different roads and I have no idea which one to take."

Amaya got off her horse and studied the tracks.

"Well it's obvious! I can't believe you two can't see it! Check the track with horse traces." Stated Taka mockingly as Sango too got off her horse.

Amaya stood up, "I know that, but it would help if all three tracks didn't have horse steps all over them."

"Should I send out the signal?" asked Sango.

"They have their backs turned. They won't see it. And their horse's are running so they won't be able to hear it either. I think we should just wait here. They'll find out we're missing sooner or later."

Sango nodded and the three of them moved their horses off the track and sat on the grass that was off the road and waited for the rest to come back for them.

After about three hours, Sango's father along with two other of the ninja's came back for them and said that the castle was only an hour away. It was already night.

After the Lord of the castle explained the situation, the ninja's, Amaya, and Taka, headed to the spot where they were told the demon appeared.

After about thirty minutes of waiting the demon finally showed itself and it was a big ugly red monster waiting to feed.

A trembling Taka hid behind Sango and she rolled her eyes.

"That things a piece of cake!" Amaya said as she ran towards the demon but Sango's father held her back.

" I asked you three to come along so you could see how we fight, seeing as you all have an interest in becoming the best at demon slaying."

Taka looked surprised and began to blink constantly, "Me? Who said I wanted to become a fighting man? I never said that."

Sango slapped him on the back laughing, "Oh my bad! I thought you did want to train to fight. I'm so sorry Takahito, I misunderstood you!"

Taka made a weird face and said to himself, "_Nice lie, I'm sure she did it on purpose. That cold hearted so called ninja."_

One of the ninjas called out, "Quit playing around! There's time for that later! Right now help us!"

Amaya fought her hardest and threw all sorts of small daggers at the demon, but he threw them back. Sango used her ninja weapons and managed to bring him down a bit by weakening one of the demon's legs.

Sango's father called out as three of the ninja's delivered the finishing blow and destroyed the demon. "Good work my daughter!"

Sango smiled. "Thanks father, it's all cos of your training." All of a sudden Sango spots a silver light coming towards them and before she new it she found herself on the ground along side Amaya.

The silver lights were arrows and it instantly killed six of the ninja's including Sango's father and the arrows kept coming.

"FATHER!" called out Sango in tears running towards her father but Amaya pulled her back and motioned Taka to pick her up, and he did so.

"Sango we have to go! We'll be killed too!" said Amaya.

Sango cried all the way out of the castle. The three of them made it out of the castle and hid in the woods and rested Sango next to a tree.

"Sango, I'm so sorry." Said Amaya and hugged her friend who burst out in tears.

"Why did this have to happen? Why them? Why now? I hate this!" cried Sango.

Taka looked sympathetically at his friend and also sat beside her and smiled, "It'll be alright Sango, you have us with you."

Amaya smiled, "Right. We're here for you forever, well for as long as we live."

Sango laughed and hugged them both, "I love you guys. Thank God your with me."

And so began the journey of the trio. First wanting to find out who was it exactly that killed Sango's father and the ninja's.

**Preview to next chapter:**

So you've met Amaya, the female protagonist. Now meet Kenji the male protagonist, and very good looking demon 0!…. …….Next chapter will be called "Meet the demon of full power" or I might just change it to Meet Kenji..Well anywhooo! ----- -- -- -- 

Author's Note:The story officially begins in chapter three! YAAY!..jeje….ok I dind't even consider the girl being named Sango but I had already considered having something like this happen, hey every story's gotta start somewhere, right? Ok well I'll stop yappin'! and let ya to reviewing! I'd really appreciate what you all think of this. So I know whether to continue or not..(though I might just continue for myself cos I like the idea of this story p…jeje ) ok well review please! .…See ya next chapter!


End file.
